Star Trek: New Worlds (fan fiction)
Star Trek: New Worlds is an anthology of fan fiction from every era of Star Trek from to . New Worlds was intended as an homage to "Star Trek: The Sky's The Limit" & the ' anthology. The mission statement of this website is to bring the world stories that will never see the light of day unless they're fan-produced, as the stories on New Worlds are considered "possibly unpalatable" by mainsteam hardcover/paperback-publishing media. Also, New Worlds has compiled a list of links to still-active fic & media sites. Story and media fansites that have survived the Paramount-Viacom purge of fansites some years ago, and other fansites that may have gone offline due to companies being bought, sold and folded into one another in the meantime, or just an old fashioned lack of interest. Star Trek: New Worlds allows contributors to submit everything from Shipper and Slash; G-Rated to NC17. Canon, Alternate universe and original/non-canon stories, including collaborative stories translated from now-defunct play-by-email sims. New Worlds welcomes, embraces and accepts both English and non-English language stories from both inside and outside North America. However, the (age-restricted) New Worlds Yahoo group's "Files" area is available for all Trek fans to join, upload story files, store them and disseminate their stories to friends, fans, and family all over the world in their own non-English / indigenous language. Donations encouraged by credit card via paypal. The collections at New Worlds include complete and incomplete work in progress boredom projects that have followed-up on loose ends of various "canon" TNG episodes such as Season 5's and "Shatnerverse" trek lit. Star Trek: New Worlds includes monthly writing challenges, and authors such as Star Trek: Screaming Rebel by Doug Kulp, (an author that's also known to contribute work to The Trek Writers Guild.) There's been additional authors conntributing as of 2012, such as Robert Scorpio of (San Diego) California, an alumnus of Ad Astra. Personal Life The 37 year old Administrator of Star Trek: New Worlds, Jason Kim Scott Hauck, is available to create fic-websites (at tripod, angelfire, et al.) for beginner / first-time (self-publishing) fan fiction authors and even available to create 'book covers' upon the authors' request (see below for example). There's information on-site pertaining to submissions, e-books and converting fan fiction to-and-from a variety of formats, for desktop computer, tablet / e-reader and laptop computer users. He's engaged to 36 year old Ms. Amber Mackey, of Ridgecrest California. They've been in a relationship, having lasted two years now, as of Jan 10 2013. They also co-own "Nightwing Designs" an online store with printed clothing & other merchandise. Jason lives at home with his mother in Surrey B.C. & works as a Clerk at Kin's Farm Market in West Vancouver B.C. Amber also lives at home with her family, & she's studying to be a Medical Receptionist and passing classes thus-far with flying colours. External Links * "Nightwing Designs" * "Nightwing Fic Media E-Publishing" *"Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile" by Jay P. Hailey *"New Worlds" Archive Group *"Jason K. Hauck" Facebook fan-site Category:Fan websites